


Scarlet fever

by Livitup



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livitup/pseuds/Livitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell didn't think that killing madam red would cause him so much guilt. He also didn't think there was a way to bring her back. The choice he thought he would make in a heart beat gets more complicated as he starts to wonder what madam Red would do to him for killing her in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilt tripping

**Author's Note:**

> Random crazy idea I had.

" I'M NOT KIDDING SUTCLIFF! OUT!"

William T Spears was unsuccessfully trying to remove the biggest annoyance possible from his office again. 

" Oh but William! I don't want to be alone!" Grell Sutcliff cried dodging Will's scythe. 

Will honestly didn't have time for this. He had paperwork to do. 

" SUTCLIFF I WILL PAY YOU TO LEAVE" Will yelled. When that didn't work it was time for drastic action. 

" Madam Red. What do you think she would do if she was here?" 

Will knew he wasn't really making sense, but at the mention of Madam Red, Grell almost became a shadow of himself.

Will sighed in relief as the red head left his office, head down muttering about something. 

Will closed the office door wondering if it was right to keep using Madam Red like this. Before he could dwell on the matter, he snapped back to business mode. 

Getting Grell out of his office was one thing, but getting Grell to actually work was another. He was going to need more help. Using the rusty intercoms on his desk, he summoned another reaper. 

" Hello Sir" Ronald Knox said brightly as he entered the office. He had his death scythe with him. 

" Knox I assume that you were not riding that down the hall" Will said

The younger Reaper's face got considerably redder. " Um, no Sir. I was not" 

"Anyway" Will said. " can you go and keep an eye on Sutcliff?"

" but, he's technically higher up than me since he's been working here longer. Why am I watching him?"

That was an easy answer. 

" because I trust you so much more than him. " Will said. " Now get out of here. WALK KNOX! DONT RIDE THAT THING!"

Ronald walked out of Will's sight, then went shooting down the hall on his death scythe.

Grell was sitting at his desk, staring of into space. What he was thinking about was obvious. 

" Why did I kill her? Why didn't i just finish the Phantomhive kid myself?" He muttered. 

Grell was so lost in thought he didn't hear Ronald ride up to his office, lose control of his speed, and almost hit a wall. 

" Woah. I gotta start wearing a helmet. Hey Grell are you alive?" Ronald asked. 

Grell shrugged. 

" What's wrong?" The younger reaper said as he pulled up a chair next to the other. 

" Nothing" Grell mumbled. 

" No, something's wrong. I know you too well Grell" Ronald said. " Come on, Tell me " 

" fine. How much do you know about the Jack the Ripper case." 

The question surprised the younger. " um, well I know that you went crazy and killed a bunch of women"

Grell sighed. Typical cover story. 

" that's not even close to what happened" Grell said. 

" than you better tell me the whole story." Ronald replied. 

" So you didn't know that I was only one half of Jack the Ripper?"

Ronald shook his head no. 

"I took all of the blame because I'm also the only half that's still alive. Also, she was mortal"

Ronald got more comfortable. This was going to get interesting. 

Grell went on about how the mortal woman had lost everything and started going insane. She tried to kill her nephew, deamon got involved, ect,ect. 

" tell me just about her" Ronald said, desperate for information. 

Grell nodded and continued speaking. 

" I'll refer to her as Madam Red for now. She was beautiful. Always talking about power, and what she once had. It was amazing that after losing so much that a woman could be so strong. We started out as partners in crime. I wanted some fun, she wanted to make the pain go away. But, we became...closer..." He trailed off. 

" AAGH! DONT LEAVE ME HANGING! I mean, please continue. " Ronald said, leaning forward. 

Grell smiled. It was nice to find someone who cared. 

" I wouldn't say we were in love, but had more of a special bond. We became very close. When she attacked her nephew she wasn't the woman who I stayed with faithfully. I didn't know who she was. She lost her sanity that day, and I lost her"

" how did she die" Ronald asked in a small voice. 

" I killed her" Grell whispered. 

" WHAT!" Ronald yelled, falling out of his chair. 

Grell nodded. 

" when she lost it, I lost myself as well. I lost all control and killed her. A reaper's first instinct is to kill. Stupidest thing I've ever done..." He trailed off again. 

Ronald didn't press him for more questions for a few minutes. 

" if you loved her so much, why didn't you try to bring her back? There are enough ways" 

Grell looked at Ronald like he was insane. 

" bring her back? She's dead. It's not possible."

Despite the tragic story, Ronald started grinning. 

" Oh yes there is! Will's been sending me down to see the undertaker. I'm supposed to get advice about being a reaper but we never do that. We mostly talk about weird subjects and eat weird scones. Last time I saw him we were talking about black magic. Apparently there's more than one way to bring someone back. We could find one and try it" 

Grell looked up. " are you serious?"

Ronald stood up. " wouldn't hurt to try. She's already dead." 

Grell wanted to start dancing from happiness but there was still a little suspicion. 

" wait. This is real?" He said again. 

Ronald nodded. " would I lie to you" 

" YES" Grell accidentally shouted. 

" name one time" 

" Oh I didn't use your death scythe Grell " Grell said impersonating Ronald. 

" YOU DID USE IT! THERE WAS A LIVER STUCK IN THE BLADE!"

" let me explain" Ronald said. 

" I was cutting a turkey" 

" why not use your own scythe?"

" you try cutting a turkey with a law mower"

" so you use a chainsaw?"

" um..."

" why were you cutting a turkey in the first place?"

"IT DOSNT MATTER!" Ronald yelled. " are we doing this or not"

" Will it work? Grell asked. 

" we'll find out"


	2. Searching the basement of eternal stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SEARCH BEGINS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm actually going through with this.

Grell didn't think he could live without trying or the guilt might end. He wasn't sure Ronald was serious but it was the Undertaker, so you never really knew.

The first challenge was getting past Will. 

William was actually doing work. He was doing work for more than five minutes without interruption! Will didn't know where this came from, but he didn't want it to end. Of course it did. 

" Uh. Mr Spears?" 

Will turned to see Ronald standing in the door.

" What is it Knox" 

" Um, I'm not feeling well."

" I'm sure you're fine"

Ronald turned to Grell who was standing behind the door frame, out of Will's sight.

" Help" he mouthed. 

Grell waited until Will looked down before jabbing the end of his death scythe into Ronald's stomach, making the younger reaper start choking

Will looked up and saw Ronald doubled over coughing uncontrollably 

" On second thought, maybe you should go home" 

They had him. 

" Uh, can I take Grell with me?" 

" Why?" Will was confused now. 

" So I don't,... Faint, fall into the street, and get hit by a car" Ronald answered. 

Will shrugged. He didn't have time for this. 

" Fine." he answered, turning back to his work signalling that the conversation was over.

" Thanks Sir!" Ronald said, almost sprinting away. It was a good thing that Will wasn't looking as this was very unusual behavior for a sick person.

Once the duo was outside Ronald slapped Grell.

" What was that! I almost coughed up a lung!"

" What are you complaining about. He believed it. Besides, you can always replace it with the thing that was in my death scythe"

" THAT WAS A LIVER! Wow, you really have no knowledge of medical science."

Grell actually knew quite a lot thanks to Madam Red.

They finally made it to the Undertaker's shop in town. 

Ronald tried the knob but it was locked. 

" Oh, no. I'm not being stopped by a door" Grell said

" I'M BUSTING DOWN THE DOOR" He yelled. There was no answer

" Three!,Two! One!" He counted raising his death scythe

The person inside chose to open the door the second Grell swung the scythe down. 

He had to quickly bring the scythe up to avoid killing, which threw him off balance which led to him landing in the arms of the Undertaker

Ronald was laughing. " Maybe you should switch to a lighter scythe" 

Grell took a second to answer as he was trying to catch a glimpse of the Undertaker's gorgeous eyes. 

" Well, your the one who crashed into the wall riding his scythe!"

" Oh, you saw?" Ronald said, flushing slightly.

Grell suddenly remembered that he was almost laying on the Undertaker.

Ronald noticed that they were in danger of a Grell romance indecent and yanked Grell to his feet.

" Hi Mr. Undertaker. We were wondering if..."

The Undertaker cut Ronald off. " Mr? I already told you I have no interest in being called Mr."

" Ok. We were wondering if you could help us with something"

The Undertaker nodded and ushered them inside. 

After a brief explanation of their need for an item with the power to bring someone back, they asked him if he knew how to obtain one. 

" I could send you on a forty year quest, or you could check around in my basement. There's a lot of powerful things stored down there" He answered

" Forty years!?" Grell exclaimed.

" You have a basement?" Ronald yelled.

The Undertaker answered by walking to the back of his shop and opening a coffin, revealing a set of stairs.

" Straight down there" He instructed. " Let me know if you find anything.

Grell charged down the stairs without another word, dragging Ronald with him

It took about fifteen steps for it to start getting dark where the reapers were walking. It didn't help when the Undertaker shut the coffin door, plunging the pair into pitch blackness. 

" it's bleeding dark" Ronald said, stating the obvious.

" What are you worrying about?" Reapers can see in the dark. Just let your eyes adjust" 

" Yeah, your right" Ronald said, trying to boost his confidence. " I'm a freaking god of dea..." Ronald was cut off as he tripped down the stairs" 

" Ow! OW! Dam....OW" 

Grell listened to him fall for two minutes before he heard a loud clanging. This staircase was long

Grell finally arrived at the bottom to see Ronald already searching.

Grell did the same. It was very obvious that stuff was meant to be hidden down here. When the reapers got to close a sense of dread would fill them, a way of telling them to back off.

" Hey! this box is labeled 'death reverse' This could work!"

" You look through it" Grell said examining some old pictures. 

" Ok" Ronald said, excited to get a look at black magic items. He opened the box and a cloud of dust billowed out.

Grell turned at the sound of Ronald sneezing.

"Any day now" He chided

" My apologies your higness.." He said , cut off by another sneeze" 

Grell tossed a black slime covered handkerchief at him.

" Uh, I'm ok thanks" Ronald said, not wanting to touch it

Grell walked over and stood by the younger.

" Let's see if this stuff is any good" The redhead said, lifting the first item out of the box


	3. Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Red returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm say that there are no ships, just fluff about Ronald and Grell. Friendship only

The first item Grell pulled out of the box was a small head

" Ok... What does it do" Ronald asked. 

" How should I know" Grell answered

A few seconds later however, The head started screaming.

" AAAH My eardrums are bleeding! Ronald yelled. " Turn it off Turn it off!"

With no better idea Grell flung the head as far away from them as possible. The screaming slowly got quieter than stopped

Ronald pulled a card out of the box.

" it says here that the wretched head screams loud enough to wake the dead."

" Oh no. I am not digging around down here for that thing" Grell said.

" Yeah. Maybe not such a good idea" Ronald continued. " it say here that the awakened dead are often evil and corrupted by the sound. Something else then"

Grell was about to rejoin the search but felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. 

" You keep going" He said. " I'm going to sit down"

" Ok" Ronald said, eager to see more stuff.

The next item was a pair of horns. The card attached said that the person would be fully restored but have buffalo like tendencies

" Hey Grell, how much do you like buffalo?" Ronald called.

" I don't know" He answered. " Keep trying" 

The weird items continued. Finally there were only three left.

" Wow. I wonder that when I retire, will I have a basement full of magic stuff"

" Only if you're an old bat like the Undertaker" Grell answered, Then he shrieked as a bat flew out of no where straight at him.

" Karma, Grell" Ronald said, looking at a pair of glasses. 

The card said it turned the wearer into a hare. Ronald pocketed them just in case.

The third to last item in the box was a zombie riser.

" No more of that drama" Ronald said, putting it back.

The second to last item seemed to be a pretty good bet.

" This says that the person will be the exact same thing as they were in life, but their soul has to be traded for another soul. You could use the Phantomhive kid" 

Grell thought about it. He doubted Madam Red would ever be happy knowing her life was traded for her beloved nephew's. She might even sink back into that insane state. Grell felt sick just thinking about it.

" I'll take it from your silence the answer is no." Ronald said

He picked up the last item

" This one's a spell! It could work! All you need are a few ingredients and the person will be back!" Ronald began examining the card for ingredients. 

Grell thought about it. Madam Red back. Was that a good thing?

" let's see. We need, eye of swan, blood of a road killed toad..."

" Oh please Ronald I'm going to be sick if you keep reading that aloud"

" Perfect. One of the ingredients is reaper bile."

" WHAT?!"

" Just kidding. Cow bile actually"

" The sick feeling's back Ronald."

" Find anything?" The Undertaker appeared out of nowhere.

Both reapers screamed.

Regaining his composer Ronald answered. " Yes actually. We just need these ingredients" He showed the Undertaker the card.

" Ah yes. You put all of these ingredients in a glass sphere and crack it over the grave of the one you want to rise, say a few words and the person is back. No strings attached"

" Yes! Now let's go find a toad!" Ronald said.

" Hold on" Do you have any of the ingredients here?" Grell asked. 

" Yes, almost all except the road killed toad"

" Toad hunting! Ronald cheered again.

" I have the blood of a sun dried toad and that should work the same. Both toads met miserable, flat ends"

Grell nodded at this logic.

" But I don't get it. Now does a dried toad have any blood" Ronald asked.

" Trade secret" The Undertaker said, breaking into a huge smile. 

The two reapers left the Undertaker's with the spell, and a shovel. 

The Undertaker had advised uncovering the coffin then performing the spell.

" If I weren't a reaper, I would be a very destructive wizard." Ronald announced. 

Grell couldn't help smiling. Ronald's cheerfulness took away a lot of the stress.

" Here we are!" Ronald said, running into the graveyard. " Now which grave is hers" 

That was easy. Grell had visited it many times. 

" Alright. Digging!" Ronald said, handing Grell the shovel.

" Why am I doing this?"

" Because I found the spell. Now dig peasant!" Ronald commanded, grinning.

As Grell dug, he couldn't help but feel worse and worse with every shovel-full of dirt.

This was the woman who went insane to get what she wanted. A woman obsessed with revenge. And he had killed her. KILLED HER FOR DEATH'S SAKE! How was he to know that she wouldn't hurt him for that.

" Forgive me for interrupting the digging," Ronald's voice cut in, " But I seem to be more excited about this than you are"

Grell shook his head trying to clear it. " Sorry, I'm just having mixed emotions" 

Ronald held out his hand. " I'll dig now. You pull yourself together" Grell handed him the shovel then tried to calm himself down.

" You were close to her" he told himself. " She doesn't just throw people like that away. She wont hurt you. Probably..."

He was jolted from his thoughts by a loud clunk.

" I got the coffin!" Ronald called. " Help me lift it out."

Grell rushed over and helped the other lift out the beautiful red coffin.

" All right! Spell time!" Ronald cheered but then noticed Grell staring at the coffin. 

" it's going to be Ok." Ronald said, pulling him into a sort of one armed hug. " Now you'd better try the spell before something terrible happens when I try it.

Grell forced a smile. "Ok" He said.

Raising the sphere over the coffin, Grell managed to split it in half and the contents fell over the coffin and dissolved into light.

" SWEET DEATH! MAGIC! ITS WORKING!" Ronald said excitedly. 

This gave Grell a huge boost of confidence . Together the two reapers attempted to pronounce the words of the incantation.

" Adeo in contrarium animam hanc vitam reddere donum" 

After a few minutes of silence, the light breeze in the air picked up. Red light gently swirled into the air, then a flash of crimson and all hell let loose. 

Ducking for cover, the two reapers stared down at the card with the instructions.

" Your kidding" Ronald said. 

" What What!" Grell cried. 

" This says that the road killed toad blood is highly crucial! Highly Crucial!"

The biggest flash of light yet caused the reapers to duck down again. Then all was quiet.

Slowly looking up from the gravestone they took shelter behind they saw the lid of the coffin had been blown off. 

Inside, Madam Red's eyes flickered open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The incantation is in Latin! It means reverse the clock on this soul, give it back the gift of life


	4. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Red adjusts to living again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, new chapter! Here goes nothing!

The first thing she noticed was that it was colder. She could hear crows and then there was a loud metallic clang. Now she heard voices. 

" OW! You just hit me in the face with a shovel!" 

" Oh sorry. But look! she's alive!"

The second voice she recognized. Finally Angelina Dalles sat up and realized she was in a coffin. Standing a few yards away was a familiar figure wearing a familiar coat. 

" G...Grell?" She asked.

" YES! IT WORKED!" He yelled, dropping the shovel.

" OW! Seriously? again?" a new voice yelled after the second clang.

" Sorry Ronald!" Grell said, pulling a new figure into a standing position beside him. 

" Wow. It worked" he said, seeing Madam Red.

Angelina listened as Grell and this new person started arguing about toads.

" Grell, why am I in a box? and why is there an urgent need for a dead toad"

Ronald was the first to speak with " Crap, how do we explain this?"

Angelina stared at the two of them. Odd. She could have sworn that the coat Grell was wearing was hers... Then it all came back.

" She appears to have her memory back" Ronald said. " So far so good"

" I was dead" Angelina said softly. " Grell, YOU HIT ME WITH A CHAINSAW!"

There was that old fire in her eyes.

" Before we get on with yelling at Grell, do you have any sudden urges to kill, maul, bite, turn inside out, tear off your own head or graze?" Ronald asked. 

" Graze?" Madam Red said skeptically.

" Yeah. Gotta make sure the buffalo aren't associated with this. You can continue yelling at Grell." 

Grell rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Will." 

" Oh no!" Ronald said. "Next thing you know you'll be telling me I'm old like you and Will" 

" WHAT?!" 

Angelina was chuckling softly watching this. It really was nice to see Grell again.

" I AM NOT OLD! Uh, Ronald, say hello to Madam Red or Angelina Dalles"

Ronald turned towards Angelina and said, " I thought you'd be more decayed." 

" Hey! Be nice!" Grell said, kicking him. 

" OW! Fine." Ronald turned back to Madam Red. 

" Hello. My name is Ronald Knox. It's nice to meet you. I've heard questionable things about you." Ronald said bowing.

Grell slapped his forehead. 

Angelina was smiling. As she slowly rose out of the coffin she realized that both Grell and Ronald took a considerably large step backwards. 

" What's wrong?" she asked. " It's not like I'm going to explode" 

" Uh, I wouldn't be so sure about that" Ronald said, looking at the card. 

Madam Red ignored him but ran straight up to Grell and hugged him to hard he almost fell over.

" I've missed you so much" she said softly. 

" So, you're not mad about the whole killing you thing?" Grell asked.

Angelina slapped him in the face.

" Now I'm not mad. I understand. You're a reaper. A soulless monster obsessed with killing with no self control."

" Woah. Now you're insulting both of us" Ronald said.

" Oh? You're a reaper too?" 

He nodded.

" Reapers don't usually dabble in black magic. So how am I back?" she wondered aloud. " Grell, explanation NOW!" 

" I'm not a butler anymore so stop commanding me!"

" Wait, you were a butler?" Ronald asked.

" And horrible at it" Madam Red said teasingly.

" We're not bringing that up" Grell grumbled.

" But he really was a deadly efficient reaper" Angelina said, smiling fondly at Grell.

" Wait, him?" Ronald asked. " Are we sure we're talking about the same Grell Sutcliff?"

" Hard to believe I might actually be good at something?" Grell said.

" Yes, very" Ronald answered, staring at the trees behind him.

There was the sound of footsteps behind them. Both reapers now looked like deer caught in a headlight. 

" What's wrong?" Angelina asked. 

" Well, reapers who aren't retired can't really go into holy graveyards so that might be a defense angel coming to obliterate us, or it's one of the minor demons in the area"

At the sound demon, Angelina painfully flashed back on a man dressed in black, claiming to be a butler.

" Sebastian" she said, testing the name on her tongue. 

" Grell how did you escape from that demon?" she asked. 

" Not really the time for questions" Grell said, staring in the direction of the footprints.

Ronald and Grell both readied their death scythes.

The second the black shape appeared both moved their death scythes to kill, or at least try to.

" Sutcliff! Knox! What in death's name are you doing here!?" 

Both reapers were forced to move their death scythes away from the target. Ronald almost crashed into a tree trying to regain control of the moving lawnmower.

" Aaaah! Will!" Grell cried. " That's the second time I've almost reaped one of the hottest guys in London!"

William T Spears adjusted his glasses and grabbed Ronald by the wrist pulling him to his feet.

" Hello Sir" Ronald said nervously

" There were reports of black magic in the area. Are you two alright... Who is this?" Will said, pointing to Madam Red.

" My name is Angelina Dalles. Otherwise known as Madam Red. It's nice to meet you. I've heard questionable things about you."

Ronald grinned.

" It's a pleasure." Will said looking around. " It's not safe here" Will mused

" Oh really" Ronald said. " Sorry Sir! It's been a long day!" 

Instead of chewing Ronald out, Will placed a hand on his forehead. 

" What are you doing?" Ronald said awkwardly.

" The first sign that a reaper came to close to black magic is a fever" Will answered.

" Fascinating" Madam Red muttered

" Oh I can explain" Ronald said. " We actually did a spell to bring Madam Red back"

" I know" Will said.

" Than why are you saying that..." William clapped a hand over the younger reaper's mouth. 

" Look, all I know is that there's a powerful source of black magic in the area" Will said. 

" We should get out of here" Ronald tried to say, but it was hard to as Will's hand was still over his mouth. 

As the foursome walked towards the exit, a stone angel on a pedestal swiveled it's head to look at them.

" RUN!" Will commanded as the angel swooped downward. He and Ronald dove to the left while Madam Red and Grell dove to the right.

The angel chose to attack Madam Red and Grell. 

" SUTCLIFF! GET BELOW THAT ARCH!" Will called pointing to a stone archway. 

Grell and Angelina tried to run, but the angel just herded them back. Suddenly Will's scythe flew out of nowhere, slamming the angel in the face, confusing it.

" I know how you feel!" Grell called as he and Madam Red dashed beneath the arch

Stone angels are more golems than real angels so they were really quite stupid. This one couldn't figure out how to get below the arch. It circled it, than finally getting ticked off, it did it's imitation of an angelic voice. The arch crashed down leaving the pair underneath unprotected.

Anxious for reaper blood, the angel shot down, stone legs hitting Grell in the stomach sending him flying. 

Angelina couldn't stand not being able to do anything. Her anger turning to pure rage, she saw the world in a red hue. Concentrating her anger on the angel she released it

The angel had Grell cornered. It reared back for the final dive. Suddenly, the edges of the angel glowed red and it exploded.

At this moment Madam Red knew that she would never be just a mortal ever again. 

Will spent no time waiting.

" Go go go!" he said waving the rest of the group out.

As they left the graveyard behind they saw none less than twenty stone angels staring at them. 

Ronald shuddered. "I'm glad we didn't stick around longer."

With the new fear and adrenaline, everyone but Madam Red forgot about the angel exploding, at least for the moment. 

Will led the group back to a familiar looking shop.

" Why are we back here?" Grell said, looking up at the Undertaker's sign.

" Because Madam Red will be staying here" Will said knocking on the door.

" No, you can not stay Sutcliff" Will said, seeing the look on Grell's face. " You still have work to do" 

Madam Red nodded at him. " I'll be ok. Does the Undertaker know about you being reapers?"

" Actually, I'm one of them myself" 

Everyone jumped back at the startling arrival of the Undertaker. 

As the reapers went back to work, and Madam Red went inside the shop the Undertaker couldn't help but chuckle. 

" They certainly did a job on her. She's not even close to mortal any more"

 

The work day was usually slow for Grell but today, it was torture. When it finally ended Grell ran to the Undertaker's so fast, he couldn't slow down and had to jump through the window.

The Undertaker was already asleep as it was the middle of the night. Angelina silently motioned for him to enter her room on the second level.

Grell didn't even know there was a second level.

" Grell, I'm going to tell you something and you can't tell anyone else" Madam Red said.

Grell nodded.

" At the graveyard, with the angel, I made it explode"

" What?"

She nodded. " I just felt this power, and directed it at the angel and it exploded"

She sat down on the bed.

" And do you know what I intend to do with this new power?" 

Grell shook his head.

" I'm going to destroy the demon who has my nephew in his clutches. I'll have my revenge." Her voice was eerily calm

Grell had been feeling strange all day, but this conversation made him understand why.

He was terrified of Madam Red.


	5. Rise of the Red Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Red explores her new ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing this. Wow,

Angelina was spending yet another night reading by candlelight. Being condemned to the Undertaker's shop until they knew she was safe. Angelina spent her days studying everything about the supernatural that she could. Demons and reapers were frequent subjects but witchcraft was of special interest to her. 

After reading a book on souls, she had discovered that a pure human soul was very fragile and hard to keep pure. An obstructed soul had an attraction to black magic, causing the human, if it was still alive, to be tortured horribly. Angelina had discovered that the altered spell had corrupted the purity of her soul, and since she had already been dead she could withstand the power and even harness it. 

Testing her magic on small objects she realized that while the powers themselves were unbelievably strong, there were few ways she could use them. Medicine and healing were the biggest ones plus a few small enchantments. But she also had the power to kill. She was strong enough to kill a demon.

Aside from being hidden away and gaining powers, her life had changed even more. Grell faithfully visited her every day, sometimes bringing the other reaper who had revived her along, but he was different.

He seemed slower to get close to her and did keep a distance. If Angelina could have one thing in life back it would be her and Grell's bond. 

A few days before, the reaper William T Spears had talked to her.

" As we're not quite sure how the spell will react long term and given your bloodstained history, The reaper council finds it best to keep you in a sort of quarantine until we understand this more." He had said

It was her eighth day of being alive again and she had been a good girl. But she was getting restless. 

" Still up are you?" Angelina turned at the Undertaker's voice. 

" Yes. I've got nothing better to do in this awful prison. No offence" 

The Undertaker chuckled. 

" Are you a reaper" he asked.

" I beg your pardon?" 

" I said are you a reaper?"

This question puzzled Angelina. 

" No. No I am not." 

" Than the reaper council has no real power over you."

The Undertaker left the room after saying that.

Madam Red pondered what to do all night and was still pondering when Grell came for his daily visit. 

" Hello Angelina!" He called, coming up the stairs. 

She hugged him, like every other day he came, ignoring the stiffness of his posture. 

" I need you to tell me about the reaper council"

" Why?" Grell asked.

" I need to know if they have any real power over me. "

Grell thought about this for a moment.

" Well, technically no, but... what are you planning on doing?"

" Why nothing. I was just curious."

" Don't try anything. The council has odd ways of working. They'll have something against you." And that was the end of that conversation.

Angelina waited until the Undertaker had gone to sleep before sneaking out. 

She walked into the down town of London, in search of the thing she could use to test her power. 

Ronald Knox was in the area as well, in a night shift. He had just finished the last soul for the evening when he heard footsteps. Hiding himself in the shadows he watched as a red hooded figure passed by. Even though he knew it was impossible, he had a sneaking suspicion who it was. He decided to follow.

Madam Red kept walking until she saw her target at the end of the alleyway. 

The unnamed minor demon watched her approach. 

" Well," He sneered. " You out awfully late"

Madam Red removed hood to face him.

Ronald, who wasn't very far behind, gasped. It was her. 

" You talk like you are a fully fledged demon instead of the pitiful spawn you are." Madam Red said.

She smiled as she saw that her words made an impact.

" I'm just as powerful as a full demon. I see no need to actually be one as long as you have the power."

Angelina took a step closer. " That's exactly why I sought you out. You see, you're going to become very helpful to me."

" is that so?" the demon smiled showing off pointed canines.

" Yes you see, I am training to kill a fully fledged demon"

The minor crossed his arms. " What for?"

" This demon has what I can never fully have. The love of my nephew. I can see it in his eyes. That is why I must kill him. So I can have what little bit is left of my family all to myself."

" Terribly tragic, but I have yet to see what role I play in this" The demon said.

" Ah, of course. You are a sort of practice round. If I can kill you, I can kill the full demon."

" You can try" The minor said, drawing knives, eyes glowing red.

Madam Red adjusted her stance. This would be the largest amount of power she had used yet. 

The demon sprung into the air and threw a few knives to start.

Ronald had to duck when one flew his way

" I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND FEAST UPON YOUR SOUL!" The demon roared, closing in for the kill.

" I'm afraid you're going to be let down" Madam Red said. " I don't have a soul. Not any more" 

With that she released the energy she had been building up.

The outline of the minor demon glowed red, he screamed in agony. All that was left of him was a pile of organs and blood.

Angelina was laughing. Laughing at the demons cruel end. " You're next Sebastian" She said. Than she vanished, still laughing.

Ronald stood, still hidden horrified by what he had seen. His eyes fell on the demonic remains and he retched. 

" She... She's bloody mad" He said, voice shaking


	6. black magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long boring meetings

Grell was in the middle of a very important task. Deciding which picture of Sebastian was better. He had like, fifty of them so it was probably going to take a while. 

Meanwhile, Will was sitting in a meeting. It was getting long and boring like any other meeting. Grell was technically supposed to be here too, but Will couldn't name one time that Grell had sat through an entire meeting. Will was so bored, ( He would never admit it) he almost didn't hear one of the higher-ups ask him to find Grell. The next meeting topic concerned him. 

Will took this opportunity to stay away from the meeting as long as possible. 

Slowly walking to Grell's office, Will decided to just throw open the door just like what Grell did to him. See how he liked it. 

Grell was sitting in the dark, developing a few last minute photos that had been taken with an older camera. He was totally unprepared when the door came flying open.

" HEY! I'M WORKING!" 

" Sure you are Sutcliff. Now let's go. You're needed at a meeting."

Grell said exactly what Will always wanted to say when he was forced to go to meetings.

" What?! I have to go to those brain killers. Noooooooo. Just tell them I'm not here"

" Nice try. Let's move" 

The two reapers walked in silence until Grell dangled two pictures in front of William. 

" Well? I need opinions. Which is better?" 

Both were shot from almost impossible angles.

" What the..." How did you even get those?"

" Magic! Don;t even get me started on the pictures of you... I mean, which is better?"

" My god Sutcliff..." 

By that time the two had made it to the room where the meeting was located.

" Have fun" Grell said, turning around

" No" Will said, dragging Grell in.

" Grell Sutcliff?" 

Grell sighed and sat down. 

" Is it true you used black magic to bring a woman back from the dead?" one of the higher ups asked.

" Hey! You didn't say I was going to be in trouble!" Grell yelled at Will. 

Will shrugged. He didn't know this was coming. 

" Is this the same woman you killed during the jack the ripper indecent"

" Maybe..." Grell said nervously. 

Will face palmed. Grell seriously failed when it came to being pressured by other reapers.

" I wouldn't call it black magic" Will said. " The items were obtained from a fellow reaper and they didn't seem dangerous to him." 

" Who was this other reaper?"

" The Undertaker" Grell answered absentmindedly. 

" The Undertaker?" Another higher up said skeptically. 

" There are no signs of Madam Red being dangerous" Will said, steering them out of dangerous territory.

" And you say this is the same woman who carved other mortals open?"

" Yes" Will said, not having another answer.

" Funny reapers are talking about carving people open" Grell said. " Isn't that what we do for a living?" 

" Grell, what are you doing?" Will hissed.

" I mean, I checked the to die list and all those women were going to die anyway. DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK WILL I ACTUALLY READ THE TO DIE LIST!"

Will face palmed again.

" Anyways, If that doesn't sell it for you, I'm sure I can ask the Undertaker about all the mistakes you all made when you first became reapers" Grell said examining his nails. " And I've already heard a few of them. William, do you want to hear one?"

The lead higher up was scowling. 

" Do you want more time in solitary confinement Sutcliff?" 

" No, but I survived it last time. Another round might not be so bad" 

Will eventually jumped up and slapped his hand over Grell's mouth.

" I think what Grell's trying to say is that we've had the same punishment methods for four centuries. We may need to change them a bit for better use."

Grell nodded. 

" Anyways, Madam Red is not dangerous whatsoever and you should look into changing solitary confinement methods. I think that's all, right Grell?" Will said, trying to wrap this up.

Grell nodded again.

The higher ups nodded as well.

" We'll be going gentlemen. Thank you for your time" Will said, dragging Grell out of the room.

" Oh Willy. I love it when you get all business-y" Grell said.

Will slapped him in the face.

" OWWWW THAT'S ABUSE!"

" I apologize Sutcliff, and quiet down, do you want the people in there to hear?"

Grell shook his head no.

" What were you thinking! Do you honestly want to go back to solitary confinement?"

Grell slumped a bit. " No. I just thought someone had to speak their mind. Might as well be the reaper who's a lost case anyway. I wasn't kidding about the Undertaker and those stories."

Will face palmed again. " I believe you"

" Why did you get involved.... AW WILL YOU CARE ABOUT ME!" 

" I do not. You are in my division so anything you do reflects back on me."

" Your even sexier when your denying things" 

" I can't believe that I just convinced people that psychopath of a woman is safe."

" She probably is" Grell said shrugging. 

At that exact moment Ronald came tearing through the door, his face ghost white.

" Knox what happened to you?" Will asked.

" M..Madam Red. Sh...She's not safe!" Ronald yelled than fainted on the spot.

" And after all that work" Grell said.

" What are you talking about? You did nothing!" 

" Be quiet Willy, we need to get him to a doctor"

" Stop calling me that Sutcliff"


	7. shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating Madam Red

Ronald's eyes flew open.

" AAAH! THERE ARE FREAKING DEMON Mmmph" 

Grell had tossed a pillow at the younger, getting him to shut up.

" Calm down. No one's here except you, me and Will."

" She... she killed it. just organs left. "

" Knox, I'm going to need you to start making sense." Will said.

" MadamRedsnuckoutandkilledaminordemonandnowshe'splanninganotherone'sdemise." Ronald said as fast as he could. 

" Say that again"

" Madam Red snuck out and killed a minor demon and now she's planning another one's demise."

" Why would she hunt down a minor demon?" asked Grell. 

" She said it was a sort of test, if she could kill this one she could kill a full demon."

Will knew of only one full demon that would have any relation to Madam Red.

" Grell, you and I are going to the Phantomhive estate. Knox, you're welcome to come along if you feel up for it"

" Bassy!" Grell said excitedly. 

" We're going to need to speak to that wretched child" Will said.

" I don't think I've ever met this Phantomhive, what's he like?" Ronald asked.

" Oh, he's simply terrible, the only one keeping me and Bassy apart" Grell relished.

" In your dreams Sutcliff" 

" Oh your just jealous Willy."

Despite the two's arguing, the three reapers made it to their destination rather quickly.

" Not a bad place" Ronald said, taking in the mansion. 

The door was open, which was a bit unusual, but the trio went in anyway.

" What..." Ronald said, compared to the intimidating outside, the inside of the mansion was decked out in pink, ribbons and glitter.

" Well I certainly expected this place to look different" Will said.

The reapers continued inside. Suddenly Ronald tripped over something.

" What in the bloody hell is that?" He asked, looking at the thing he tripped over.

It appeared to be a statue of a small old man.

" Ho,ho,ho" Ronald jumped back as the thing started talking.

" Oh I forgot about Tanaka" Grell said. 

" What's a 'Tanaka' Ronald said, keeping his distance from the strange little man.

" Tanaka is the name of my steward, who you just stepped on" A new voice said.

All three reapers whirled around to see Ciel Phantomhive looking at them.

" That's a person?" Ronald asked.

" Yes, and just one question, why are there reapers in my house?"

" Wait your the Earl of Phantomhive?" Ronald asked.

" Yes, you didn't know that?"

" I thought you'd be older" 

Ciel's face flushed an angry shade of red. " What do you people want"

Will said, " Information," while Grell said, " Sebastian" 

" Well, I can give you one. Sebastian, get them out of here" 

" Yes, My lord" 

A figure dressed in black appeared behind Will.

Before Sebastian could act however, Will had his death scythe against the demon's chest. 

" I wouldn't if I were you. We came peacefully, not wanting a fight, but if you still want to attack us, I, and my reapers will attack.

Demon and reaper stared each other down.

Ronald turned to see Grell with a crazed smile on his face. " This is one of the hottest things ever! If they were to face off, who would win?"

" Focus" Ronald said. " Will might need us"

Sebastian sighed and took a step back in surrender. 

" Sebastian, what are you doing!" Ciel yelled. 

" My apologies my lord. As much as I regret it, I'm no match for three reapers, and I'm mildly interested in what they have to say."

" What's the point of having a contract if he doesn't even do what he's told" Ciel mumbled.

" We came to ask about your aunt, Madam Red" Will said.

" I don't see why your bothering me. You can just ask the reaper who killed her" Ciel said lazily. 

Will scowled. He hated this child. He couldn't believe it was possible, but he had found someone that irritated him more than Grell. 

" I can give you her personal file if you wish. It's no use to me anymore." Ciel said. " Tanaka, go fetch it"

" Ho,ho,ho" said Tanaka, leaving the room. 

" What do you know, it walks" Ronald said dryly. 

Sebastian turned to the reapers. " If I may inquire, what sparked this new interest in Madam Red?"

" Oh nothing" All three reapers said at once. 

Before Sebastian could ask anything else, Tanaka returned with the file.

" Thank you Lord Phantomhive" Ronald said, hopping away from Tanaka.

" Just don't bother me again" Ciel said.

" Fine, I'll come just for Sebastian" Grell said.

" Tanaka, show them out" Ciel said, as he started to get a headache.

The reapers walked behind Tanaka, Ronald a good five feet behind.

As the reapers exited the mansion a new voice said, " Thank you for visiting the Phantomhive mansion. " 

" Who said that?" Ronald turned around to see an elderly man.

Ronald screamed, hiding behind Grell.

" Get a hold of yourself Knox" Will said.

" But, he just changed, he was tall, what.. what..." 

" Get the shock out of your system" Grell said. 

As the three reapers left, they weren't aware of a figure in red, watching their every move


	8. spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more investigation

As the three reapers walked back to the headquarters, They were intercepted by the Undertaker. 

"You haven't seen your red loving friend anywhere have you?" he asked.

Ronald instinctively pointed at Grell.

" Not him. The un-dead noble woman."

" Angelina?" Grell asked.

" Oh no" muttered Will.

" Relax everyone, I'm right here" Madam Red said, walking up to them.

" Where were you?" Will said in a tone that was usually reserved for Grell.

" Walking around. You can hardly blame me for stretching my legs no can you?"

" I can't permit you to walk around like that" Will said.

" Oh, can't I please say out?" Madam Red begged.

" No"

" Just let her Will" said Grell, walking over beside Madam Red.

" I said no"

" Please please please please?" 

" I said no!"

" PLEASE WILLY PLEASE!" 

" FINE!" Will said, annoyed past his breaking point.

" I'll give you five hours to prove that you can be outside."

" She won't be alone! I'll be with her" Grell said brightly.

" That makes it so much better" Will mumbled.

" Care to come along Ronald?" Grell asked.

" Um, no thanks. Will and I still need to work on some stuff" Ronald said nervously.

" Suit yourself" Grell said, walking off with Madam Red.

 

Madam Red lead Grell randomly around town. 

Grell noticed that she kwpt trying to look at his death scythe. 

" If you wanted to see it, you could of just asked." he said, revealing his scythe.

" You almost killed a demon with that right?" Angelina asked. 

" Yes. I got so close" Grell said wistfully.

" Can I borrow it?" Madam Red asked.

Grell looked slightly offended. 

" That's like asking a mortal to lend a limb to someone"

" Please Grell, I won't use it for very long" 

Grell sighed. " Fine" 

Angelina took it from him. " See you later Grell!" she called leaving Grell in the street behind her.

She felt a little bad for using Grell, she had charmed him into wanting to do exactly what she said, but she needed a death scythe. She was trying to create a weapon that would kill a demon in one blow if her magic failed.

All she needed to do was cover the scythe in a special poison and jinx it to never miss. 

She was mildly worried about the fact that she had used magic on a reaper as there was a negetive effect, but she didn't have time to dwell.

Her revenge happened tonight.

 

Ronald watched Will stare at the personal file as if he expected it to start singing.

" Um, sir? Why did we need the file if we already have Grell?" 

" Because Grell has been acting differently since Madam Red returned. She may have done something to him, or demanded his loyalty."

" You know, I thought that she was rather nice when I first met her, but know I see that she's a freaking monster."

" Just goes to show that you can't trust a person by their first appearance" 

" Or a book by its cover" 

" I meant that Knox"

" Oh" 

The two reapers watched the file again in silence until a certain redhead entered the office.

" Hello Ronald, Will" Grell said wearily, sitting down.

" Are you alright Sutcliff?" Will asked, surprised that the other reaper hadn't tried to tackle him in a hug.

" Oh yes. I'm fine. Just a little tired. That's all"

Grell eventually laid his head down on Will's desk, still paying attention however.

Will went over every theory he had about Madam Red's blood lust, but none of them seemed logical enough. (for him)

Both he and Ronald were sick of sitting, ( Grell had been oddly passive)

" I think that's all we need" Will said, standing up. " You two can take the day off" 

" Yes!" Ronald cheered. " Let's go Grell."

The redhead stayed where he was, so Ronald walked over to him.

" Wow, he's out cold" Ronald said.

" So wake him up" Will said.

Ronald shook Grell but he didn't move. Ronald shook him harder, but he still didn't move.

" What the... Wake up!" Grell remained unresponsive. 

" Will, he won't wake up!" 

William came over, and looked the reaper over. 

" Somethings wrong" Will said. " We need help"

But the only one who could help was far away, facing her biggest challenge in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( I actually researched this) Shinigami respond poorly to black magic, resulting in fevers and comas. I did my homework!


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam red and Sebastian face off.

She could see the brightly lit house from where she was standing. Only a few more minutes and revenge would be hers.

The doors flew open as she approached. Red light bathed the entry hall in a bloody glow. Ciel had most likely retired for the night, which was good. It would be easiest if he didn't see her. Not yet. 

The first people she saw were Bardroy and Finny. They were both walking back down to the servant quarters. Finny was eating a biscuit.

" Thanks for the food Bard!" He said cheerfully.

" Just promise that you'll stop waking me up. I need actual sleep"

" I'm sorry. Nightmares"

" I have them too, but all you need to do is punch Tanaka around for a bit. I don't think he feels it."

" That's mean! I rather hug Tanaka like a teddy bear."

" Whatever..." He trailed off as he saw Madam Red.

" GHOST!" Finny screamed. 

Both tried to run away, but Angelina sent them into a deep sleep with a wave of her hand. 

" Well, Madam Red. I heard rumors that you had rejoined us"

Sebastian. He was standing there, watching her with that trademark smirk. 

" Thank you for not harming the servants. It would be quite hard to find more. "

" You know why I'm here" Angelina said, scowling. 

" I believe you want me gone"

" yes I do" Angelina waved her hand and Sebastian was flung against the wall. She laughed at his shocked expression. 

" What?..." He trailed off.

" Oh Sebastian, you don't really think I'd come unprepared" 

Madam Red swung bolts of red energy at the demon who fell prey to every one. if only the reapers could see her now.

 

" WAKE UP!" Ronald yelled, possibly waking up the entire building except for Grell.

Will was pacing. " Yelling isn't working Knox. It's some sort of coma. We need professional help. 

" Sir, is he going to die?" Ronald asked softly. 

" I don't know" Will said. " We don't know if something's actually wrong with him."

" HELLO?" Ronald yelled. " SOMETHING IS DEFIANTLY WRONG WITH HIM!" 

" Wrong with who?" a new voice said.

both reapers turned to see Grell standing up like nothing ever happened.

" Sutcliff, how many fingers am I holding up" Will said slowly. 

" Silly Will. Reapers don't have fingers" Grell said, staring at them with glassed over eyes.

" Sir, I think he's delirious" Ronald said.

" I can see that Knox. Stop stating the obvious." 

Grell suddenly started looking at them with confusion. 

" Who are you? why are you staring at me?"

Ronald looked a Grell, mimicking his confused stare.

" Grell its us" 

" Something is wrong" Will muttered.

" Look who's stating the obvious now."

" SHUT IT KNOX!" 

Grell looked a little nervous now.

" Look, I don't know you, I'm just going to go out here" He said, walking out of the room.

Both reapers watched him leave. 

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP HIM!" Will yelled.

When the reapers ran outside the office, they saw Grell, unconscious on the floor again.

" At least he didn't get far" Ronald said, but Will looked pale.

" Knox, find Madam Red. This is an emergency. "

" But..."

" GO! DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" 

" Yes sir!" Ronald said, running away.

" Knox, can't you go faster?"

Ronald got what Will was implying. 

" Why yes i can" He said, jumping atop his scythe then speeding off into the night.

Angelina laughed as Sebastian was flung around like a doll

" why Sebastian, you could at least be polite and give me one hell of a fight."

Sebastian could hardly get a word out between the harsh blows. It had been quite a while since he had fought a witch

Madam Red decided she would only play with her prey a bit longer. Time was everything. Then everything went wrong

" Sebastian, what is going on. I can hardly think with all this noise. "

Ciel's blue eyes widened in shock as he saw his butler at the mercy of his deceased aunt.

Angelina fought for the perfect thing to say, but never did as a lawnmower smashed through a window. 

" what a shame. I just had those windows fitted yesterday. " Sebastian said. 

 

Will stared at the unconscious reaper beside him. Grell had awoken a few times, but was clearly not himself. 

Will turned to the window, hoping for the sight of a lawnmower, or a flash of red. 

" Will" 

Will turned to see Grell awake and clearly much weaker then before

" what's happening?"

Grell attempted to get up, almost falling over. 

" Stay down Sutcliff"

" but..."

" THATS AN ORDER!"

Grell slumped back to the ground. 

" where is he?" Will muttered anxiously. 

" Will's lost it. He's talking to walls" Grell said to no one in particular. 

Will sighed. Maybe he really had. Undead women, black magic and a dying reaper. His world was falling apart. 

There was a crash and Will turned around. Grell had tried to stand and had fallen over, not strong enough to support his own weight. 

Grell pulled himself into a sitting position. " what's happening. I'm so tired..." 

He slumped over again. Will felt his stomach clench. Grell was far worse than before. 

Will kept his eyes on the redhead. Grell was visibly shivering. 

" he can never know this happened. " Will said, sitting on the floor pulling Grell into his lap. 

Grell stopped shivering a bit. Will returned his attention to the window. 

" where are you Knox?"

 

Ronald was currently flying at top speed through a window. 

" AAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as he almost crashed into a small blue haired child. 

" Ronald?" Madam Red asked in confusion. 

" hi" Ronald said, making sure nothing was broken. 

" What are you doing here?" 

" Owwww" Ciel groaned. 

" oh. Whoops. Is he ok?" Ronald asked. 

" my master is quite dramatic. I'm sure he is fine" Sebastian said, picking himself up and going over to Ciel. 

" speaking of dramatic, I assume that Grell is with you as well." 

" oh yes. I need to return his scythe. It turns out I don't need it"

" yeah, there's a bit of a problem. " Ronald said. 

" couldn't it wait?" Madam Red asked, eyes fixed on Sebastian. 

" oh alright. I'll tell Grell to hold off on dying. " Ronald said sarcastically. 

" what?" Madam Red asked softly. 

" he's dying. Because of your magic" Ronald said. 

" oh no" Angelina said feeling faint. 

" we need to go now. Maybe you can fix him or something" 

Sebastian smiled at the thought of Grell being 'fixed'. 

" Well we certainly can't waste time" Angelina said standing up. 

" exactly. Let's roll" Ronald said, mounting his scythe. 

" I was thinking of something faster. " Madam Red said. 

" oh no" Ronald said as he and Madam Red disappeared in a crimson flash. 

" Sebastian, what happened?" Ciel cried. 

Thinking fast Sebastian answered. " Finny accidentally broke the window. 

" I did?" Finny asked, who had just woken up. " IM SO SORRY!" 

" you were startled by the noise, young master and fell down the stairs and hit your head" Sebastian finished. 

" but i saw Madam Red..."

"Master I promise you that was not madam red. Maybe someone worse, maybe someone better." 

" You are so confusing Sebastian." Ciel grumbled, going back upstairs. 

Sebastian just stared out the window, smiling his mysterious smirk.


	10. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Red attempts to do good things. And lawn mowers. ( I'm sorry I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost done. Only like two more chapters left.

" EEEEEEEE!" Ronald yelled as he and Madam Red disappeared in a flash of red. 

Angelina placed a hand over his mouth. 

" Relax. We're fine. " 

Back at the shinigami headquarters, Will was watching the doorway, waiting for something to crash through it. He did not expect people to fall from the ceiling. 

" AAAAAAAH!" Ronald yelped as he fell towards the ground, slamming into Will's desk. 

" Ouch." 

Angelina on the other jab gently floated to the ground. 

" Awww" Ronald said, seeing Will cuddling Grell. 

" You will never speak of this" William said. 

Ronald crossed his heart while muttering about ships sailing. 

" How's he doing?" Ronald asked. 

" Not good. Couldn't you have gotten here faster?"

Madam Red was in the middle of a major panic attack. 

" Oh no. Oh no. What have I done. WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

Ronald slapped Madam Red in the face. 

" GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! And sorry about that". 

Angelina nodded and went to examine Grell

Her already pale face got paler as she felt the reaper's forehead. 

" This is not good" Madam Red said weakly. 

" No really?" Ronald said quietly. 

" Can't you do anything?" Will said. 

Madam Red shook her head. 

" NO WAY! ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING? YOU JUST TOOK ON A DEMON BUT YOU CANT HELP HIM! THAT IS TOTAL BULLSHI..."

" You're right" Angelina said, cutting off Ronald's rant. " I'll try. Move him over there" 

Placing Grell on the rather flat remains of Will"s desk, ( Ronal shrugged apologetically when Will shot him a dirty look). 

Gently placing a hand on Grell's chest, Angelina tried to think of healing thoughts, but that lead to her thinking about being a doctor in real life, horribly killing people. 

" No, stop that"'She told herself. 

The other reapers stared at the rise and fall of Grell's chest, until it stopped. 

 

" OH NO HE STOPPED BREATHING!" Ronals shrieked, freaking out. 

" CALM DOWN KNOX! Reapers don't need to breathe. "

" Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm still a little new to this dead thing. " 

Madam Red pursed her lips. If he didn't have enough energy to keep up the charade of breathing, there wasn't much time left. 

Trying as hard as she could, she summoned as much power as she could. She tried to connect Grell's heartbeat to hers...

" Quick question, do reapers have hearts?"

Ronald shrugged. " Who knows?"

Madam Red went back to that. It felt right. 

Raising her hands, ignoring Ronald's comment of " Ooh, dramatic" she released all of the power. There was a fifty percent chance this would make him worse so she crossed her fingers. Just in case. 

There was a crimson flash, the biggest yet, as it faded away, it looked as if nothing had changed. 

It stayed that way for ten minutes. 

Madam Red started sobbing.

Suddenly Grell's eyes flew open. 

" What the?... OWW!" He yelled as he fell off of Will's desk. 

" GRELL! Is that you?" Ronald said to a coat rack. 

" I'm over here" Grell said waving. 

" HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! THAT FLASH MADE ME GO BLIND."

Madam Red found herself laughing along with the others. Maybe she could do good after all


	11. decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh, summary, summary... I CAN'T DO SUMMARIES! Just read the chapter. Please?

" WHAT! YOU WENT TO SEE BASSY WITHOUT ME?!" Grell yelled in anguish. 

" Yup" Ronald answered, not really caring. 

" We're going back there right now!"

" No we're not! Something very close to hit and run happened."

" Say what?"

" I, um, almost bowled over the Phantomhive kid with my scythe."

" Oh who cares. LET'S GO!"

The red head grabbed Ronald's arm and attempted to drag him out the door.

" My god! You're really strong after being sick."

" We can talk later. Let's go!"

" No you don't" Will said, blocking the doorway.

" But Will..."

" If I recall Sutcliff," Will said, adjusting his glasses, " You have a day of work to catch up on."

" But I was sick!"

" You never called an official sick day" 

" WHAT! Will, that's not fair!"

" I have things to do so if you're done whining, get out of here."

" Fine. Ronald, come on" Grell said, leaving the office.

" But, where am I going?" 

" Does it matter? Your my friend. Come with me."

" Why exactly are you my friend?"

Ronald stood there for a moment contemplating. 

" HOLD ON WAIT FOR ME! WHERE ARE WE GOING!" The younger yelled when he realized that he was left in the dust.

Will sighed. " Those two will be the death of me.

It was the morning after Grell's recovery. There had been a night full of minor celebrations, and explanations. A relived and weary Madam Red had left half way through and no one had seen her since. Grell had yet to accept the fact that Ronald had gone to see his precious Bassy without him.

Madam Red. Oh no.

" Hold on! I'm coming with you! I don't want you going on a Madam Red hunt without supervision!"

" Oh Will, We're fine!"

Five seconds later there was a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. 

Will picked up his scythe. There was a vast need for supervision.

 

Madam Red was sitting in the graveyard that she had risen from. She was thinking about new life, revenge, the danger she had caused. She needed a solution fast. She was aware of footsteps behind her. Turning she saw a familiar face.

" Enjoying the dead are we?" The Undertaker was behind her.

" I thought reapers couldn't enter holy graveyards..."

" The ones who are retired have as much access as they want."

" Mm" Angelina nodded. 

She stared out over the horizon. 

" It's your choice" The Undertaker said, practically reading her mind. 

Madam Red nodded again. She just needed more time to think without a disaster. 

" OW! SON OF A... OW!"

Angelina turned to see Ronald stuck in a tree. 

" Um, hello Ronald."

" Hey" He said waving. 

" Ronald-Chan! are you alright!"

"I told you not to do that jump you moron" 

Grell and Will came running into the graveyard.

" Hi Angelina" Grell said as he walked over to Ronald. 

" Hello Madam Red" Will said, face palming.

" Rough day?" Angelina said, going over to him.

" That's every day with these two, the idiots"

Grell was trying to pull Ronald out of the tree and had ended up getting himself stuck.

" WILL HELP!" The two called in unison.

William face palmed again. " Hang on, I'm coming."

Madam Red couldn't help but chuckle. He acted like he hated the two reapers, but he did look after them the best he could. If she had to guess she would say that liked the duo more than he knew.

" Sutcilff, how did you manage to get yourself this tangled? you were in the tree for two seconds."

" I don't know Will. Just help me. Something doesn't feel right."

" Hi. It's me Ronald. You know, the guy who's been in the tree the longest!"

" Calm down Knox, I'm getting to you. I have to cut Sutcliff loose first or I would have to spear him to get to you.

" Grell could be sacrificed" Ronald said.

" RONALD-CHAN WHY!?"

" Relax Sutcliff. No one's getting Speared."

" i wouldn't mind getting " Speared" If you know what I mean." Grell said.

" NONE OF THAT SUTCLIFF!" 

" Aww, Will..."

Angelina smiled. The three were quite funny together. Grell with his rather perverted comments ( Will's last name was Spears) And Ronald's sarcastic comments, and Will's no nonsense attitude. What was she doing messing with their life?

This needed to change, and she had an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry. MORE TO COME!


	12. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even gonna try a summary

" OW! OWW! THAT HURTS" 

Will was attempting to get Ronald out of the tree. 

" Stop struggling Knox, Hold still and it will hurt less" 

Grell was standing next to Angelina, watching this. 

" Does this happen often?" Angelina asked 

" if you mean us two getting into impossible situations that Will needs to save us from, then yes."

Madam Red chuckled but couldn't help pitying Will. She knew how much trouble Grell could get into on his own, now add Ronald to that...

" If I have any say in this, I say you ignore Sebastian and just go for Will" Angelina said. 

" Wait, what?"

At that moment however Ronald fell free of the tree's grasp, landing directly on Will, knocking both of their glasses off. 

" MY SPECTECLES!" Will cried in anguish. 

" I'd better fix this before he freaks out any more" Grell said, walking over to aid the other reapers. 

" Made up your mind yet?"

The Undertaker was back again. 

" still thinking" Madam Red mumbled. 

" oh well. Best of luck" 

With that the strange older reaper walked into the depths of the graveyard.

" Everyone's ok!" Ronald announced

Will still had a slightly traumatized look on his face but little by little his regular annoyed expression returned. 

" DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT SPECTECLES ARE?!"

" Yes" Ronald said, not interested in hearing the whole speech again. 

" Will, you seem stressed out" Grell said. " how about we take a vacation to the Phantomhive estate?"

" Nice try" Will said. 

" Ok, we found Madam Red, now what?" Ronald asked, leaning against the tree.

" Uhhh. I don't know. Do you have a plan Will?"

" I'm going back so I can work"

" anyone have a better plan?" Grell asked 

" Depends" Ronald said thoughtfully. " What kind of food do we have in the break room"

Will used a magic word. 

" cake"

" Back we go!" Ronald cheered. 

" yippee" Grell said sarcastically. 

" I might as well go with" Madam Red said. 

The foursome walked towards the exit ( no one knew where the Undertaker had gone) 

Will was just about to step outside when something came slashing down, blocking him off. 

" What the..." He never finished as a large stone figure blocked his path. 

" Oh no" Grell said

A stone angel was standing over them, sword raised. 

It shrieked, forcing the party to cower with their hands over their ears. 

" It's... Worse than that head..." Ronald grunted, remembering the screaming head in the undertaker's basement. 

It's stone eyes scanned the reapers, but dove at Angelina. 

She screamed and narrowly dodged the attack. 

Will jumped in front of her and began slamming the angel with his scythe. 

An arm, an ear, and a nose fell off the creature but it wasn't enough to stop it. 

The creature screamed again, and flung Will into a pillar. 

The reaper fell to the ground unconscious. 

The angel reared up again but was intercepted by Grell this time. 

He had come from behind, damaging one of the angel's wings and completely severed the other. 

He took away the angel's main advantage and it was not happy. 

It's remaining hand sheathed it's sword and it gripped Grell around the throat. It swung him in a full circle, then flung him. He didn't get up. 

Angelina saw that he was breathing though and relaxed a bit. The feeling vanished when the deformed angel tried to kill her again. 

Suddenly it's head was knocked off by a lawn mower. 

" I BLOODY HATE THESE THINGS!" Ronald yelled. 

The headless angel launched itself at Ronald, who charged it head on. 

And explosion of blood and rock shards rained down as the two collided. 

Ronald dropped to the ground shaking. 

The angel's head turned to smile at him, then went still. 

Angelina didn't get why the angel was smiling. Then she saw. 

The angel's sword was sticking out of Ronald's torso. 

She rushed over and he collapsed. She felt his pulse and knew it was too late. One look in his unseeing eyes and she knew. 

He was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Happy ending I promise. I like dramatic but not dark.


	13. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cries* I can't do it. The summaries have me beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! chapter

Madam Red could hardly see with the tears streaming down her face.

Ronald's glassy eyes stared upward, but never seeing the clouds. She kept expecting him to sit up and make some comment about death, but she knew she wouldn't

" Angelina, what happened" Will was on his feet, but quite clearly had a concussion.

" oh no" He said quietly, seeing the fallen reaper. 

" He..he just..." Madam Red tried to speak but dissolved into tears. 

" Why are we all crying? We all lived. Grell said walking over. For some reason that statement made Angelina cry harder, he didn't see why, and he also didn't see Ronald.

" No" He murmured, seeing the bloodstained body on the ground. 

" he can't be gone!" Grell yelled in desperation, then he too started crying.

All the group could think about now was Ronald. 

Will could only think of the first time he met Ronald.

*Flashback*

Will had been sitting at his desk, waiting for the new recruits who were assigned to his area to arrive for their first day of work. 

Finally, when he was just about to call it a night, the door flew open. To Will's dismay it was only one reaper. 

This reaper had dual colored hair and excited, even mischievous, looking eyes. He carried a lawnmower with him. If anything, this reaper looked more suited to be outside then in an office. Not wanting to be rude, Will attempted conversation.

" Who in death's name are you?" 

The reaper laughed. " Well, they said you were straight to the point. I'm a new employee."

" Ahh, the new gardener" Will said, eyeing the lawnmower. 

" What? Oh no. I'm not a gardener. I'm a reaper. One that was assigned to this area."

" You have a lawnmower"

" I have a death scythe"

" For reaping grass"

" For reaping souls" 

This could have gone on all day. Will had dealt with quite a few annoying punks, young reapers who wanted to waste his time, but this one seemed serious.

" Where are the others?" Will asked.

" oh they went home for the night. But I didn't." 

" You had a choice to go home but you decided to work?"

" Yes sir" 

Will was now interested in this reaper. He chose work. He addressed Will with respect.

" Alright. I suppose we can get the paperwork done."

This new reaper was a diligent worker. He answered all of Will's questions honestly, but Will saw that the reaper did have a sarcastic streak.

" Report to my office tomorrow morning and we will discuss a field test." 

" Really?!" The young reaper said excitedly.

Will nodded and the younger turned to leave with a new spring in his step. Looking down at his paper, Will realized that some how he had not yet learned the reaper's name.

" Hold on. Your name is..."

" Ronald Knox, sir. I promise I'll try my hardest to be a good employee."

The next day came and Will didn't really expect Ronald to show up. To his surprise the younger was draped across the waiting room couch, out cold. He must have tried to get up early, but must have lost the battle to exhaustion. 

" Wake up Knox" Will said, shaking the new reaper. Looking back, it was the first time Will had ever addressed Ronald by his last name.

" hmm?" The younger mumbled sleepily. " OH NO! WHAT TIME IS IT!" 

" Calm down. What time did you get here?"

" Let's see... I'd say 5:55."

Will's eyes widened. That was five minutes after he had gotten here. It was now six thirty. 

To be perfectly honest when Will got to the office that early he asked that no one disturbed him so he could get some important work done. In reality, he slept for a few hours. 

" Well, are you ready?" Will asked.

" I was born ready!" Ronald said, jumping forward. He tripped over the end of the couch and his training spectacles almost fell off. Will caught Ronald around the waist with one hand, and the spectacles with the other. 

" Knox, do you know how important these are?" Will said, brandishing the sacred item (in Will's eyes) 

" Um, I don't believe so. I can't exactly see what you're holding though..."

Right there and then Will lectured Ronald on spectacles for the first time. A historic event. 

" Do you understand?" Will asked, finishing his speech. 

" Yes Sir! I'm getting a little dizzy though. can I have those back?" 

Will pushed the spectacles back on Ronald's face. " Keep those on. Are you ready now?"

" Yes!" Ronald said, saluting. This was also the first time Will decided that Ronald's cheerfulness was contagious. 

The assignment was to reap a woman who had siren blood in her. She knew her time was coming for a while, and had sworn to destroy any reapers that came her way. In the to die list it said that she was to die by a lawn tool. Will had no idea what that meant. 

They reached the small house in record time. No one appeared to be living in it. Will gave Ronald some last minute advice about acting professional. 

Ronald walked up to the door, and knocked on it. " Hello? I'm here for your soul."

Will thought the reaper was being stupid, but Ronald wanted to prove himself to Will.

A stunning woman opened the door.

" So this is the one sent to kill me" She said in a heavy accent. 

" Yup. Don't make it so dramatic. This is just a test."

His comment made an impact. 

" But the stars did not tell me he was so adorable" The woman mused. 

" So young. A perfect mate."

Will was tempted to get Ronald out of there now. When siren chose a mate, they would repeatedly mate with the mate and eventually kill him. Sirens were extremely beautiful and could enhance a man in an instant.

The woman had long red hair and cat's eye glasses. Will was attracted already. He had always loved redheads. 

" I get it, I'm amazing and handsome, but can I kill you now?" Ronald said seriously.

" You're a naughty one. If you want a fight, I'll give you one."

The siren-woman drew a long knife.

" DIE!" She screamed leaping at him. Ronald ducked and swung his scythe at her. It was a big scythe so Will anticipated the miss, but it was a narrow miss. 

The siren realized she was at a disadvantage. She screamed and feathered wings burst from her shoulders. Unlike angel wings, siren wings were brown and ratty, but they could fly. Now Ronald was in trouble.

" I may play with you before I kill you" The siren said.

" Not today" Ronald said, grinning. 

To Will's surprise Ronald leaped into the air with his scythe, and landed on top of it. He rode it, jumping off it, turning flips in the air to change direction. They weren't necessary, he was just showing off. 

" Nice try precious" The siren said, " but I'm going to be killed by a lawn tool."

" oh really?" Ronald said. " Wouldn't that count as lawnmower?"

The Siren's mouth dropped open as Ronald slammed into her, killing her. 

At that moment Will knew he would never underestimate Ronald again.

*end flash back*

Grell was having smilier thoughts. The first time he met Ronald.

*flashback*

"Sutcliff! Get out here!" 

Grell answered Will by throwing a paper weight at him. 

" SUTCLIFF! Come here!" 

" Fine" Grell said. 

His eyes widened when he saw Will.

" William! I didn't recognize your voice!" Grell said, hugging Will. 

" Knox, This is Grell Sutcliff. Will said, trying to get Grell off him." He'll be showing you how this organization works. By any chance do you have a crowbar?"

" Wait, that's a dude?" Ronald asked.

Grell instantly let go of Will and crossed his arms. " Oh, are you going to stare and tease like all the other..."

" No, I just think that you're pretty. That's all" Ronald said, cutting off Grell's rant. 

" He has potential" Grell said to Will.

" Because he gave you one compliment?"

" Something you never do"

" i don't need to"

Ronald laughed. " You guys are just like a married couple"

" Really?" Grell said excitedly

" Hell no" said Will.

After that introduction, Ronald and Grell became friends. Grell wasn't superior over Ronald as expected (how would that even happen) they were equals. friends

Crazy things happened. Strange memories were made

A big one was the issue involving Will's spectacles. ( The things were the root of many problems at times.)

It started when Ronald and Grell were hanging out in the normal bored, I hate work fashion. 

Things got interesting when Will walked up wearing spectacles with thick blue frames and very pronounced lenses. 

" Um, Sir?" Ronald asked, trying to keep a straight face while Grell dissolved into giggles.

" Shut up both of you. My spectacles were...misplaced. I need to wear these ones until the old ones are fixed. Just take them in for me. I'll be in my office hiding, I mean working."

With that Will turned around and left, leaving a glasses case in Ronald's hands.

" Well then, we can be responsible employees, or we can goof off since Will is hiding from the world." Ronald said. 

" All in favor of goofing off?" Grell asked.

Ronald raised his hand.

It was kind of obvious what happened next. They lost all sense of time and suddenly nine o clock became three o clock.

" Oh no! We still need to get rid of these!" Ronald announced. 

" If you say so. Come on. You knew this was gonna happen." Grell said shrugging. 

When they got back, Will and his ridiculous spectacles were waiting for them. 

" DID YOU REMEMBER ME SAYING THAT I HAD A MEETING AT TWO!?" 

" I got this. Honesty is the best policy." Ronald said

" No sir. We did not. We even forgot about your very existence. Might I say, you look nice today. New haircut?"

Well, that got them in trouble.

*end flashback*

Madam Red pictured the first time she met Ronald and so forth. It seemed that he should be there. He shouldn't be dead. But the world isn't fair. 

And he's gone


	14. Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh......... I don't know guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this fic is wrapping up. Don't worry! I'm gonna give it a good ending!

There was a quiet service. If Ronald had been there, he probably would have complained. 

Angelina could only blame herself. The angel had gone for her, Ronald died protecting her, she was dying of guilt

" Why?" she asked quietly to herself as she curled up in a fetal position on her bed. 

It had been three days since Ronald's death, and they had been the worst days of her life, the one before and this one. Grell had gone into a depressed state and refused to talk to anyone, and she felt it was her fault. She had to fix this, but how?

 

Will was finally feeling the pressure of work. He had to find reapers to take over Ronald's shifts, but every time he thought about Ronald, he felt as of a part of his heart had turned to stone and dropped off. He was also worried about Grell. The redhead had stopped speaking altogether, but was also refusing to eat. Will had persuaded him to eat a little bit, but there wasn't much he could do. 

He had just gotten off the phone with the Wales branch, explaining there had been a loss, and they were short handed. Will felt the pain of the loss sink in and he lowered his head to his desk, pulling his hands over it as if he could block out the absolute misery he was feeling. 

Grell was sitting in his office, staring at the wall. Ronald, his best friend. Ronald who had stuck by him, had helped him get Madam Red back in the first place. He was so loyal, so optimistic, hardworking. One of the only people who hadn't made any unnecessary wisecracks about his gender. And now he was dead...

The tears started falling yet again.

Madam Red stared up at the ceiling, fighting back more emotion that she had felt in a long time. She was devastated with Ronald's death, angry that he had tried to save her, and furious with herself. 

With an enraged yell, she hurled a bolt of energy at the wall. she watched it smolder, and dissolved into more tears. She had power! How could she have not defended herself? Why?

She sobbed for another few minutes, angry with herself. Wait a minute though, she was a witch for death's sake! Grell had brought her back, maybe she could bring Ronald back! She had to try.

 

Will slammed his head down on his desk for the twelfth time that day. He couldn't take this strange new lifestyle. No Grell rushing into his office every fifteen minutes, no Ronald crashing into a wall. This was killing him. There had been deaths before, but none had affected him like this one.

He decided on taking a quick walk around the building to clear his head. As he walked he noticed the absurd number of skid marks in the hallway. 

Ronald had left more holes in the wall than he thought. Of course that brought on a fresh wave of pain. 

Will was fighting the urge to just fall against the wall and give up. Then he realized he was outside Grell's office. 

He entered silently to see the redhead slumped over his desk. Will guessed he was crying. 

Will had a few choices now. He could tell Grell to get back to work, tell him he was overreacting. 

He went with a different choice. 

He walked over to Grell and pulled the other into a hug. At least someone else felt like he did. 

 

Angelina couldn't believe this. She needed the Undertaker, but he wasn't home. 

But maybe he was. 

Angelina wasted no time opening any coffin she could find. 

After five solid minutes of coffin opening, Angelina finally had to accept the Undertaker just wasn't there. Her only hope wasn't home. 

Madam Red was about to run through London when she noticed a large coffin leaning against the back wall. No way. It couldn't be that easy. 

She watched up to it and tried to open it. It refused. Angelina pressed her full weight against it but it still didn't move. 

"What's it going to take stupid coffin!" She cried. " Oh do you want a magic word? Open sesame.! Aaaaaah!"

The coffin swung open, dispositing her down stairs.

" REALLY?" Madam Red yelled up at the coffin. It swung shut in reply. 

Madam Red summoned a small ball of energy for a little bit of light. 

The ball illuminated a box of stuff labeled death reverse. A plan started to take form. 

This would have been the best day ever for Grell if Ronald hadn't died. Will was actually hugging him. And it felt nice. For once Grell wasn't hugging anything for romance, more for comfort. He could have stayed there all day if Madam Red hadn't shown up with a major game changer. 

" Alright you two. Wipe away your tears. Do you really want Ronald seeing you crying?" 

Both have her looks that signified that she was crazy. 

" He's dead" Will said. 

" So was I." Angelina said breaking into a huge smile. 

" Really?" Grell said. Madam Red could only smile at the hopefulness in his voice. 

" Of course"

"Let's go!" Grell announced pulling away from Will.  
" Hold it" Will said, grabbing Grell's hair. 

" We need the Undertaker. We don't need a repeat of last time." He said, ignoring Grell's cries of " Owowowowow! Will, that hurts!"

It didn't take the group long to find the older reaper. 

He was walking out of a bar, dragging a sack of coins. 

Will decided he didn't even want to know. 

Angelina wasted no time telling the Undertaker of her plan. 

" Do you think we can bring him back?" She asked. 

" I guess so. If you say you never saw me here, a high chance indeed. "

It didn't take long for the Undertaker to drag Ronald's coffin outside the cemetery. (For obvious reasons)

" Well, you can go ahead and use whatever spell you want now." The undertaker said. 

Madam Red nodded and stepped forward. 

" Just a warning, the spell you used last time will only work on mortals so you'd better have another plan." The Undertaker said shrugging. 

" That's alright. I do have another" Angelina said. 

She drew an object from he pocket. 

" But Angelina, that's a soul switcher. If you use that, you'll die!" Grell cried, recognizing the object. 

" I'm prepared for that" Angelina said. " all I've really done since I got back was cause trouble."

"That's not true!"

" You know it is. You almost died. Ronald did die, this is really for the best."

" please don't do this" Grell begged. 

" I have to. Angelina said. You clearly need Ronald"

" I need you!" 

" you lost me before and was ok. I think you can handle it again"

" Please" Grell said as more tears fell. " please don't let me lose you again"

Angelina walked over and hugged him. 

" This is hard for me too. " she said softly. 

The Undetsker was hugging Will now. 

" Goodbye Grell" she said softly, then pressed the soul switcher to her chest. 

A soft red glow spread from her to Ronald. It was Beutiful, Grell assumed, he couldn't see much as the tears had blurred his spectecles. 

When the light faded, Angelina was on the ground, as if sleeping. 

"IM IN A BOX" 

Everyone turned at the sound of Ronald's voice. 

" And I can't get out" Ronald concluded. 

Grell tackled Ronald in a hug. 

" Ronald-chan! I missed you!"

" Uh, did I go anywhere? The last thing I remember is that bleeding angel."

A long complicated explaination happened here, accompanied by lots of "What"s from Ronald. 

" You were missed Knox" Will said, trying to sound as if he hadn't been depressed. 

" Aw, come here sir!" Ronald said, finally freeing himself from the coffin (seriously? I would have liked something a bit flashier.) and giving Wilk a hug. 

Grell got in on that action as well, and the Undertaker did as well. It turned into a shinigami hug fest-sort-of-thing.

" Ow.." A voice from the ground said quietly. 

The reapers looked down to see madam red sitting up, massaging her head. 

" ANGELINA" Grell cried, hugging her now. 

Soon Madam Red was pulled into the hug fest. While it felt very good, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending! Sorry if you wanted Ronald to stay dead. I couldn't live with myself. Could someone please do fan art of a shinigami hug pile? (My art skills are questionable.) it's not the end yet so sit tight for another update!


	15. Final choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh....Wrap up chapter. Fic is ending...I got nothing...*sighs*....*sighs dramatically*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in a long time! I would bore you with excuses, but what's the point? let's get on with the long due chapter!

It was clear to her now. What was missing. Angelina found out late one night when she couldn't sleep. She decided to humor herself and make random things light up. She couldn't

" And then Will hugged me!" Grell announced. Angelina was now at the reaper headquarters, listening to the fifth dramatic telling of Ronald's death. Ronald was trying to get a good picture of what it was like when he died.

" For the last time Sutcliff, stop saying it like it's the height of the story."

Will's face was hidden behind a stack of papers as he said this.

" Aww, but Will..."

" Enough is enough"

" Not always!"

" This conversation is over Sutcliff"

Ronald was enjoying this thoroughly. 

" Hey Sir, is it true you couldn't function without me?"

" I was fine Knox. To be honest, the quiet was nice."

" Ouch Sir" 

Angelina stayed quiet. She knew she had only had the powers for a short time, but honestly it felt like something was missing. Something big. 

" Hey Sir?"

" What now Knox?"

" Don't I get a promotion? I mean, I died twice now yet still showed up for work four days later."

" Knox"

" Yes?"

" If you ever mention a promotion again, you will have died three times."

" Ouch Sir."

Grell rolled his eyes. " You two should really go to one of those late night comedy bars."

" Will at a bar? That I must see before I die three times!"

Ronald and Grell dissolved into laughter, while Will growled behind his paperwork. Angelina stayed silent.

" What's wrong Angelina? Didn't find the idea of Will at a bar funny..." Grell and Ronald dissolved into more laughter. 

" That does it" Will growled. 

He walked over to the two reapers who were still having a laugh attack. Grell had fallen off the chair he was sitting on and Ronald was getting dangerously close. Will opened the door, picked up Grell, and tossed him out of the room ignoring the yells of anguish.

" HEY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" 

Will straightened his glasses. " If you can't keep a straight face and be quiet, then you go out."

Ronald tried, he really tried, but the image of Will dancing on a table drunk invaded his brain and took over.

" I can't...I just can't..." Ronald said between chuckles as he walked out the door. Will could hear the duo laughing their heads off as they walked down the hall, even after he closed the door.

" I guess you technically earned the right to stay here since you were quiet" William said to the still silent Madam Red. " Is everything alright?" He asked when he received no response. 

"Mm? Oh. Yes I'm alright. It's just that I'm...wrapped in problems of my own."

" Aren't we all" Will said, glaring at the massive amount of paperwork on his desk as if he could make it disappear. 

" I only had them for a short time. Why am I so lost?" Angelina said quietly. 

Will sighed. " It sounds like you'd better tell me what's going on before it eats you alive."

" That's alright? I mean...you seem quite busy"

" It's fine as long as you aren't talking about me drunk, slamming into a wall on a lawnmower, or hugging me in an inappropriate fashion."

" I don't believe that will happen"

" Then start talking. I don't have that much time." 

Angelina took a deep breath. " Alright. When I awoke from the Ronald re-awakening, I did feel like something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Later that evening, I wanted to use my powers, to humor myself, but I couldn't. Will, they're gone. My powers."

Will had about had it with the over complicated twists and turns of black magic.

" I didn't even have them for very long. It feels like something's missing...like I can't live without it."

" My advice to you Madam" Will said standing up. " Don't commit suicide. I thought it was a good idea and look where I ended up. In a never ending office job with nutcases bugging me 24/7. I suggest you find a happier ending."

" I will. Thank you for listening. I won't waste any more of you're time."

" Good" Will said, and that was that.

As Angelina walked away from Will's office, she thought about his words. A happy ending...but what kind? It all came down to choice.

It was sometime later, and Grell and Ronald were still walking down the hall. They had taken a few wrong turns. Scratch that, many wrong turns.

" I think I'll write a song" Ronald said. " it'll be called i died twice and didn't get a pay raise."

" Why?"

" This was a very traumatic experience. The world should know" 

" Oh boy" Grell said, rolling his eyes.

" Alright. The song will start something like this. *ahem*"

" Wait stop! I don't have access to earplugs"

" Well now you're just being mean" Ronald said, crossing his arms.

" What? that I can sing and you can't? That's a fact."

Ronald raised an eyebrow. " Hold on, how can you judge? You've never heard me sing"

" Ah Ah Ah." Grell said, shaking his head. " Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, an amazingly beautiful red haired reaper was walking past the showers, when she heard a sound like this: IIII'M WASHING MY HAAAIIR! AND NOW... OW! that hurt! Stupid soap!" Grell sang in imitation of Ronald, making his voice go off key on purpose. 

" Shut it Red" Ronald said, making a cut it out motion with his hands. 

Grell laughed. " Aww. Is little Ronnie blushing?" 

" No way!" Ronald snapped, not exactly sure of his answer.

" Aww, but the great Ronald Knox washing his hair is a very important event! I'm surprised that the song isn't top of the charts yet. And the part where you drop the soap. I mean, that's one of the greatest unexpected twists ever!"

Ronald thought he was seeing red, but maybe he was looking at Grell normally. 

" Hey, what's that girl's name, the operator for the phone lines? The one you so obviously like? Oh yes. Celia. She's going to be thrilled about your new hit song when I tell her! If you haven't already scared her off that is"

" Ok! Stop right there! No getting into my love life!"

" Did you ever have one? I mean, you've always been a player. Remember Rachel, two days later you were making out in a closet with Summer. Don't even get me started on the great threesome incident. To this day those triplets still hate each other."

" What do you do all day? Ronald watch?"

" Well let's see. First I Sebastian watch, then I William watch, and yes, then I Ronald watch. Are you still in contact with Melissa? I liked her. Sharon could go however."

" YOU'RE GONNA DIE SUTCLIFF!" Ronald yelled, trying to smack Grell. The redhead dodged and took off running. 

" Come on Ronnie! I thought you were faster! And I'm running in heels!"

" WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Was all Ronald could manage. 

The two shot down the hall rounding corners at top speed. Ronald eventually tripped over a corner and started falling towards the stairs. A sharp yank to his shirt collar kept him on his feet. He turned around to see Grell holding on to him.

" I like you too much to let you fall down the stairs. In front of security cameras"

" Oh wow" Ronald said, recovering from his near social disaster. 

" Thanks" He said as Grell dragged him a safe distance away from the stairs. 

" Aw it's ok. I don't want to see you hurt. Or at the bottom of the social ladder. Think of what that would do to my reputation?"

" Glad you feel that way" Ronald said, rolling his eyes. " And now you die!" he finished, whirling around and tackling Grell. 

" Ow hey! It was just a joke Ronald. Agh!"

Ronald successfully got Grell on the floor and started tickling him.

" Ahahaaa! Ronald stop it!"

" Not until you say "I'm very very very sorry O lord of wonderfulness. I bow before your angelic singing! I will forever stay out of your love life. Uhhh. And I give you most of my food for three days because you're so awesome!" 

" I...Can't say all...that when you're...tickling me!" Grell managed.

" Oh well. I guess you're stuck here" Ronald said calmly.

" W-Wait, I'm very very sorry...O lord of wonderfulness...I bow before your angelic singing? Ah wait! Don't start tickling me again! I bow before your angelic singing, I will forever stay out of you're love life, yadda yadda...AAH! STOP IT RONALD!" Grell said, dissolving into more laughter.

" I'd guess you'd better finish saying the sacred words."

" Sacred?..." Grell couldn't finish as he broke off laughing again. " Ok Ok! And i give you most of my food for three days!"

" Alright then" Ronald said, stopping. " But hold on, I think you missed one of the "very"s. Better start again." Ronald resumed torturing the redhead. 

" Ronald! Ahahaha! S-stop it! haha! I can't breathe! Ahahahahahaha!" 

" Ok, ok." Ronald said, releasing Grell. 

" I hate you Ronnie" 

" I know you do Red. Anyways, back to my song about dying twice. I think I'll sing it in Will's office."

" Well, something will happen if you sing in Will's office" Grell said, panting.

" Aw, did I wear you out that much, you're getting weaker Red. Maybe I'll beat you in combat now."

" You wish" 

From behind the corner Ronald had tripped over, Madam Red was watching the pair, smiling. This helped with her decision majorly. 

 

Later Angelina was back at the Undertaker's paying her rent. She expected to be paying with money, but the Undertaker made her be a model for coffins. 

" Uh, Is this alright?" Angelina said, as she laid stiffly in a coffin. 

" Of course not! act like you're dead, not a piece of wood"

Angelina grunted and went limp. She had been doing this for three hours. The Undertaker became all business when it came to his precious coffins.

" Alright, you can get out now. Only two left." 

Angelina sighed and emerged from the coffin. " Only two more" she thought. 

After almost getting a concussion by whacking her head on the last coffin, Angelina went for a stroll around London.

Looking at all the familiar sights that appeared in her life(or lives) only made her choice easier. Some were good, some were bad. The road where she had lost everything. The hospital where she had heard the tragic news. The dark alleyway where she first met Grell. Speaking of which, she needed to get back to the dispatch one last time.

 

"AAAAAAAAH!" was the sound Angelina was greeted with as she returned. Grell and Ronald were running down the hall being chased by Ronald's scythe.

" What are you doing now!" Will snapped, then made the logical choice to run from the scythe as well. Angelina enjoyed the scene for a few moments, then quickly reached over and turned the scythe off. Once the danger was gone, the original two victims collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

" Gotta remember...to turn...the bloody thing...off..." Ronald said, panting.

" I can't leave you two alone for a second!" Will snapped. 

" Thant's possibly a true statement, buuut we're all still alive. The scythe didn't kill anyone yet."

" Yet" Grell said, rolling his eyes. 

" Anyways, I came to say goodbye." Angelina said calmly. 

" Goodbye" Ronald said waving, then the thought registered. " Wait what?"

I've decided that the logical choice is to leave London. All I've really done is cause trouble."

" You can't possibly cause more trouble than these two on a daily basis" Will said.

" That may be true, but look at what's happened since I got back! Grell almost died, Ronald did die, I think it's just best if I start over."

The three reapers nodded, hardly believing what they heard. 

" I've already have a train ticket to take me down the country a bit. I plan to go back into medical practice. Save more lives then i ended."

" So I'm going back to never seeing you again?" Grell asked sadly.

" On the contrary. Do you really think I wouldn't visit you three?"

"do you want the honest answer?" Ronald asked.

" And you'd better visit me" Angelina said, ignoring Ronald.

" Of course!" Will said. " But can we wrap this up? I have work to do."

" Of course" Angelina said.

" When do you leave?" Grell asked.

"In thee hours"

" So soon!" Ronald cried.

" Well I do have a history of being impatient."

 

The three hours had passed and Angelina was now sitting on a train, whooshing past landscapes. She couldn't help but think of nothing but her final three hours at her home.

She had been getting ready to leave when she was almost run over by a lawnmower. 

" Ronald!" 

" Sorry! On the bright side I think I just gave you enough adrenaline to last you a third lifetime."

" I'm going to miss you" Angelina said, giving him a hug.

" Same to you. I really wish I could go with you to the train station."

" It's alright. I know you're very busy here"

Angelina had said a rather abrupt goodbye to Will earlier.

" Now where's Grell I still need to say goodbye to him."

" Don't say goodbye yet! I still need to take you somewhere!"

Grell announced as he entered the room

" Oh really?" Angelina said, curiosity sparking. 

" Mmhmm" Grell said nodding. 

" well then, we'd better get going!" Angelina said happily. 

" Goodbye" Ronald said, waving.

Angelina tackled him in one last hug

" It was wonderful meeting you"

" Eh. It was ok. I died and all."

Angelina playfully shoved him.

About twenty minutes later Grell had lead her to the Phantomhive estate.

" What on earth are we doing here?" she asked, eyeing the gothic style mansion.

" You'll see. This way." Grell started walking towards the back of the building. 

" The entrance is this way!" Angelina called. 

" No trust me, you want to go this way. It doesn't go very well, using the front door when Bassy is around."

Angelina followed Grell to an abandoned servant's entrance, and entered. 

" Where are we?"

" Somewhere behind the current walls. Come on. And watch out for the rafters. The first time I brought Ronald here, he hit his head and i had to carry him out. He's heavier then he looks."

Soon Angelina saw a light. soon she realized it was a sort of looking hole. 

" That's the one to the earl's study" Grell said. " The brat's probably in there"

" You did all this?" Angelina said, looking at the carefully camouflaged view. 

"Throughout the entire place. I'll go to desperate measures for my Bassy."

Angelina sighed. She had sided with Ronald in shipping Grell and Will. It would take some work though. Will heard Ronald mention it and slapped him. Not wanting to hit a lady, Will had just given Angelina an angry look.

" Hold on. You brought me here so I could see Ciel."

" Sure sure. I came here to see Bassy"

" Grell?"

" Mm?"

" Thank you" 

" Anything for you" Grell said shrugging. " Blast it all. I think he's in the kitchen. See you in a bit" The reaper disappeared into the darkness.

Looking through the hole, she saw Ciel playing a game of chess with Lao. 

" Come on now. Move the knight. Good job" Angelina found herself whispering the correct movements. Her heart yearned to be with Ciel again even though it wasn't possible. 

" Ready to go?" Grell had appeared behind her. 

" Yes" Angelina said, pulling herself away. Then she noticed the overly happy grin on Grell's face. " Where did you go"

" I love watching Bassy prepare tea." Madam Red prepared to be there for a while.

" And I love watching him serve tea, and walk down the hall, and cook, and get dressed. I've actually seen him do it! I passed out though after he took off his shirt. Boy was I late for work that day."

Angelina couldn't help laughing. Grell was the same chatterbox as always.

Soon she was whisked away from the quiet of the mansion to the hustle and bustle of the train station. 

" Your train leaves in two minutes. Might as well say goodbye now" Grell said calmly.

" What? Oh no. Now I'm having second thoughts about leaving"

" Going to miss the gory places of your past are you?" Grell said teasingly.

" Nope. The majority of my missing is going to you, Will and Ronald." 'And Ciel' she thought to herself.

" I..." Grell trailed off.

" i think that's the first time I've ever seen you speechless." Angelina said.

Grell shrugged. " I'm going to miss you a lot." 

" Me too" Angelina said hugging him. They stayed that way until a train's shrill whistle pierced the air. 

" You should go" Grell said as they broke apart.

" Mmhmm." Angelina said, not wanting to leave more than ever.

As she walked towards the train she was stopped by Grell's voice.

" Angelina!"

" What?!" She called back as the crowd swept her up.

" Don't think of this as goodbye! Think of it as goodbye until next time!"

Soon Angelina was seated on a train. She thought she would start sobbing until she looked out the window. The sight of Grell waving and smiling as the train pulled away made her finally feel more certain of her choice then ever.

Goodbye until next time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd....End! Hope you enjoyed, but don't stop reading yet...Here comes a surprise!


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little part of what happens after Madam Red leaves. AH MEIN GOTT! DECENT SUMMARY! WOW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter of the fic. If you actually read this to the end, thanks so much! Sorry if Ronald temporarily dying screwed this for you. And sorry if you wanted Ronald to stay dead. I couldn't finish this without him. Anyways, I'll keep talking/writing at the end of this chapter. Enjoy the last chapter of Scarlet Fever!

Life had been going well at the Shinigami headquarters. Will got his minimum work done, Ronald broke stuff, Grell annoyed him. Life went on. It had been two months since Angelina had left, and she seemed to be doing very well judging by her constant letters. The foursome were planning to get together son, when work let up a bit. Right now Will had a stack of papers that would make the devil curse. He picked up the pen, reached for the first piece...

" WILLIAAAAAAM!" The door flew open, knocking all the papers off the desk.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Grell bounded in, tackling Will in a hug.

" Sutcliff! What in death's name are you doing!?"

" I got lonely" Grell said, snuggling closer to Will.

" That means nothing" Will said. " I get lonely. Do you see me complaining?"

" Aw Willy, you get lonely?"

" Pick up the papers Grell." 

Soon all the papers had been restored to their previous unholy pile and Grell was sitting on a couch. He refused to leave saying that he and Will 'could be lonely together'

Will picked up the pen, reached for the first piece of paper...

A loud crash shook the walls, blew the door open and knocked the papers down.

" AGAIN?!"

Will charged out of his office like an angry bull, to see Ronald laying on the ground, his scythe on it's side and a large dent in the wall.

" Knox! What in death's name are you doing!"

" Hi Sir. I got lonely."

Will got a bad case of deja vu. 

" Come on Ronald and the three of us can be lonely together!" Grell said.

Will slammed his head against the wall, leaving a much smaller dent.

Soon he had gotten both reapers to be quiet, and put the papers back. He picked up a pen, reached for the first piece...

" Hey! it's six! We should go get some food!" 

Ronald's voice startled him and Will jumped, sending the papers fluttering off his desk again.

" FOR THE LOVE OF DEATH!" Will screamed. 

" And that's why we should go out. Will's loosing it" Ronald said.

" Fine. You two can go" Will growled.

" Oh Silly Will!" Grell said, grabbing his arm. You're going with us!"

Soon Will found himself downtown, at a bar. He had a relatively good time but made sure to avoid to much liquor, not wanting to let Ronald and Grell's fantasy come true.

When the trio was walking back, they saw an add in a discarded newspaper. 

" Dr. Scarlet Durless performed the most complex heart surgery in years" Ronald read. " Looks like she's doing pretty good"

It was very late by the time Will got back to his office. He picked up a pen, reached for the first piece, and fell fast asleep.

When he awoke Will realized his spectacles had fallen off. He also realized that two blurry figures were looking at him. 

Knox, Sutcliff. Have either of you seen my spectacles?" Will asked groggily.

" Yup. Here"

Will pushed on the spectacles and turned into a hare.

" KNOX!" Will roared. 

" Yes yes yes!" Ronald cheered. " I wondered when I'd get to use those!"

 

Angelina stared out her apartment window in Edinburgh. It had been a good day. Under a new name, Scarlet Durless, she had become a very successful surgeon and had started her new life with a bang. Not a day passed when she didn't miss something in london, but she was happy. The phone on her desk rang.

" hello?" She asked tiredly. 

" Ms. Durless. I hate to bother you at this hour, but a victim of a shooting was just brought in. We need all hands on deck."

" I'll be there" Angelina said, reaching for her coat and hanging up. She was just about to leave the room when she realized that she left the window open. She didn't want all the cold air to get in. With a flick of her wrist the window slammed shut and the red draped fluttered closed.

Yes indeed. Her new life was...magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! My random idea is now a finished fic! Be proud of me! I hereby thank everyone who left kudos on this, and actually read this. I hope you liked it and were satisfied with the ending. I might write a sequel depending on how many people read this. I'm writing another shinigami fic with sort of the same style I wrote this one. (and that style is random!) So anyways, thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed. If you want, comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Livitup :)


End file.
